forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
House Melarn (Menzoberranzan)
| symbol = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = Circa 1383 DR | disbanded = | members = 1480 DR: 14 nobles, 325 soldiers, 150 slaves | alignment = | races = Drow; driders, chitines (slaves) | allegiances = None ; by 1484 DR: House Faen Tlabbar (formerly), House Hunzrin | enemies = House Baenre, House Fey-Branche, House Faen Tlabbar | showmembers = yes | orgname = House Melarn (Menzoberranzan) | source = }} House Melarn was the sixth house of Menzoberranzan by the end of 1484 DR. Headquarters The House Melarn compound was located in Lolth's Web—webs strung hundreds of feet off the cavern floor—in West Wall in Menzoberranzan. It was constructed after the unification of House Horlbar and House Kenafin with the expertise of drow refugees from Ched Nasad. The webs were lined with faerie fire. The compound took the form of a shell, with a shrine to Lolth in the center, nobles' rooms around that, and other living quarters in the outer rings. The compound was guarded by spiders and driders, as well as drow guards. Activities House Melarn was known as one of the Menzoberranyr houses most fanatical to Lolth. Matron Zhindia Melarn believed such fanaticism, including calling out other houses' apparent blasphemy, would bring Lolth's favor upon her. However, most houses resented House Melarn because of their behavior. The house was strong militarily, but did not hire outsiders such as Bregan D'aerthe for fears concerning their loyalty. House Melarn, as well as House Barrison Del'Armgo, was using the abandoned House Do'Urden complex as training grounds for its drow soldiers and driders. The troops were kicked out by Bregan D'aerthe under the command of House Baenre. History House Melarn was formed circa 1383 DR by the merging of House Horlbar and House Kenafin. The First Priestess of House Horlbar, Jhelnae Horlbar, had been discovered to be a secret follower of Eilistraee, and so House Tuin'Tarl had targeted the house for destruction. However, Horlbar's ally, House Kenafin, came to Horlbar's defense and the two houses eventually united." The name was chosen in honor of Halisstra Melarn, a drow/spider demon servant of Lolth formerly of the Ched Nasadan House Melarn. At the beginning of 1484 DR, House Melarn was the seventh house of Menzoberranzan. After House Xorlarrin left for Q'Xorlarrin, they become the sixth house. Members Members of House Melarn were known as the "Melarni." In addition to about 340 drow members, a number of driders served the house. The Melarni were known for their religious zeal; even their male wizards were often obsessed with spiders, becoming arachnomancers. Other elite fighters (male and female) trained to protect priestesses with their lives; these were called Dread Fangs of Halisstra. Most of the drow were Menzoberranyr; however, there were a number of survivors from the original House Melarn who joined the house. House Melarn had a number of drider and chitine slaves that labored in Lolth's Web. Notable Members *Zhindia Melarn, first matron mother (starting in 1383 DR) and the youngest member of the Ruling Council in 1484 DR. She was the daughter of Matron Jerlys Horlbar. *Ardulrae Melarn, Matron of Scriptures at Arach-Tinilith in 1484 DR. *Ash'ala Melarn, priestess and third daughter of the First Priestess in 1479 DR; representative to the alliance with House Xorlarrin and Bregan D'aerthe. *Kyrnill Melarn, First Priestess and former matron mother of House Kenafin. *Iltztran Melarn, house wizard and refugee from Ched Nasad. *Sornafein Melarn, patron. *Guldor Melarn, master of Sorcere and expert in elemental magic in 1372 DR. *Tluth Melarn, a runaway male involved in the uprising preceding the Siege of Menzoberranzan in 1372 DR. Since House Melarn was not formed until 1383 DR, it's not clear what relation Guldor and Tluth Melarn have to House Melarn. *Nal'dorltyrr Melarn, house weapon master, turned drider. Appendix Notes References Category:Drow houses Category:Houses of Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in Lolth's Web Category:Organizations in West Wall Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations in the Northdark Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations Category:Locations in Lolth's Web Category:Locations in West Wall Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations